


Des vies brisées

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Dark side [1]
Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia





	1. Chapter 1

Des vies brisées

  
  
_Disclaimers : les gens qui dissertent à Leiji Matsumoto. Et un peu à Shinji Aramaki, aussi._  
  
_ Note de l’auteur : ce titre était destiné à l’origine à deux OS sur Kei et Yattaran. Si l’inspiration vient je me réserve donc le droit d’ajouter d’autres chapitres derrière celui-là, lesquels n’auront rien à voir._  
  
_ Chronologie : movieverse. Préquelle, mais pas très longtemps avant. Quelques semaines, tout au plus._  
  
_ Philosophie : option non nécessaire mais intéressante. Parce que la boucle se reboucle._  


—

_« Notre sang se transmet à nos enfants, puis aux enfants de nos enfants… »_

  
— Il s’appelle Yama.  
  
L’homme avança son fauteuil gravitationnel jusqu’à l’extrême limite de la falaise et plongea son regard en contrebas. Un soleil pâle se couchait au fond du canyon démesuré, illuminant le paysage désolé de tons ocre et rouge. La lumière déclinante fit brièvement scintiller ses galons d’amiral.  
  
— Il n’est pas au courant, ajouta-t-il.  
— Vous allez lui dire ?  
  
Son interlocuteur se tenait dans l’ombre d’une construction cyclopéenne effondrée. Peut-être y avait-il eu une civilisation florissante, ici, ou peut-être n’était-ce que le fruit d’une imagination humaine éperdue de trouver des traces de présence dans cette galaxie immense.  
  
— Non, répondit-il.  
  
Il renifla.  
  
— Et vous ? reprit-il sur un ton qu’il voulait sarcastique, mais qui s’avéra beaucoup plus amer qu’il ne l’escomptait. Vous comptez lui révéler la vérité une fois qu’il sera à votre bord ?  
— Je n’ai rien à lui cacher.  
— Mais vous n’avez pas l’intention de lui en parler, n’est-ce pas ?  
  
La silhouette dans l’ombre ne répondit rien mais détourna le regard, et ce geste était tellement rare de sa part qu’il en devenait plus évocateur que n’importe quel aveu. L’homme serra le poing, résista à l’abattre avec violence sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Cela ne résoudrait rien. Et cela n’empêcherait rien non plus.  
  
— Je ferai le maximum pour lui éviter le destin que vous lui avez tracé, ajouta-t-il néanmoins.  
— Il choisira de son propre chef le moment venu, rétorqua l’autre. Je ne lui imposerai rien.  
  
Bien sûr. La liberté, hein ? Comme s’il avait pu exister une alternative.  
  
— Quels que soient les chemins qui seront pris, l’issue restera identique, insista-t-il. Je le sais, vous le savez. Nous jouons avec des dés pipés.  
  
Il tendit le bras, effleura de la main les galons qui s’étalaient sur sa manche, puis désigna d’un geste l’insigne à tête de mort sur le col de l’autre homme.  
  
— Des dés puissants, mais pipés.  
  
Le pirate en face de lui se fendit d’un demi-sourire sans qu’il soit possible de déterminer s’il se moquait d’être le pion d’une partie dont le résultat était connu, ou s’il était celui qui en avait fixé les règles dès le départ. Un peu des deux, probablement. Son voyage interminable dans les méandres du temps avait dû lui octroyer des clés que le militaire ne possédait pas. Des clés d’immortalité, cadeau des dieux… ou du diable.  
  
— La matière noire est un poison, ajouta-t-il en crachant les mots comme si la seule évocation de cette substance maudite avait pu l’atteindre et le contaminer.  
  
Elle s’infiltrait insidieusement, remplaçant la lumière par l’obscurité. Elle rongeait l’âme. Elle détruisait toute trace d’empathie.  
  
— Et elle l’a tuée à petit feu. Vous saviez que cela se passerait ainsi.  
— Elle pouvait me suivre, objecta le pirate d’une voix où ne perçait aucune émotion.  
— C’était impossible ! Vous saviez parfaitement que c’était impossible !  
  
Il était venu, il était parti. Il n’avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour ces vies qu’il avait brisées. Seul comptait le destin qu’il s’était forgé, cette œuvre qu’il lui fallait accomplir. Seul comptait le flambeau qu’il lui fallait passer.  
L’homme dans le fauteuil sentit soudain tout le poids de leurs tâches respectives, toute l’immensité qui se dressait devant eux, tous les rouages d’une machinerie au-delà de leur compréhension. Chacun luttait à sa manière, éclat dérisoire et minuscule. Chacun espérait.  
  
— Je ne pardonnerai jamais votre geste imbécile.  
  
Il ne pardonnerait jamais à Yama non plus, mais était-ce vraiment la faute de son frère ? Si seulement le pirate n’avait pas croisé leurs vies, si seulement elle ne s’était pas mis en tête de faire pousser des roses. Si seulement…  
Alors Yama aurait été un autre, s’était-il persuadé.  
Alors rien ne serait arrivé.  
  
Le pirate lâcha un soupir presque imperceptible. L’ébauche d’un regret peut-être ? Il était trop tard cependant, beaucoup trop tard. Déjà, la nuit tombait. Leur entretien parvenait à son terme. Les informations avaient été transmises. Le destin s’accomplirait, quoi qu’il advienne.  
  
— Et vous ne parlez pas de la Terre, souffla l’homme en noir avant de disparaître définitivement parmi les ombres.  
— Et je ne parle pas de la Terre.  


  
_« … et je crois que c’est ça, la vie éternelle. »_  
_Harlock, Adieu Galaxy Express_  



	2. Des rêves envolés

Des rêves envolés

  
  
_Disclaimers : l’adulte mâle à Leiji Matsumoto. Son armure à Shinji Aramaki. Le reste résulte d’une libre interprétation._  
  
_ Note de l’auteur : en fait, j’aime bien Ezra._  
  
_ Chronologie : movieverse. Préquelle, dix-neuf ans avant (à la louche. Pas été foutue de retrouver l'âge du personnage qui m'intéresse)._  
  
_ Philosophie : capitaine version 2013, niveau 5. Cible verrouillée, destruction de mythe avérée._  
  
_Niveau 1 : le capitaine est l’ami des enfants, son cœur est bon, son cœur est grand._  
_Niveau 2 : le capitaine est un corsaire de l’espace. Il se bat dans l’intérêt de la Terre et de l’humanité._  
_Niveau 3 : le capitaine est un pirate de l’espace. Il se bat pour ses propres intérêts._  
_Niveau 4 : le capitaine est un psychopathe de l’espace. Il se bat._  
_Niveau 5 : autre._  


—

  
— Je suis rentré !  
  
Le garçon stoppa net en entrant dans la serre et son sourire enjoué s’effaça pour laisser place à une moue déçue : le jardin hydroponique était vide.  
  
— Maman ?  
  
Pas de réponse. Passionnée de botanique, sa mère passait pourtant l’essentiel de son temps dans cet endroit !  
Le garçon s’avança de quelques pas, désorienté. Elle aurait dû se trouver là. Elle aurait dû l’attendre ici, dans cette atmosphère humide et étouffante, au milieu des allées végétales, à surveiller méthodiquement la croissance des innombrables semis qui s’alignaient sous la serre.  
  
— Maman ? répéta-t-il.  
  
Une angoisse sourde naissait en lui, formant une boule douloureuse au creux de son estomac. Où était-elle ? Elle pouvait être sortie, bien sûr, mais dans ce cas pourquoi n’avait-elle pas verrouillé la porte ?  
Le garçon frissonna. Une peur irrationnelle le transperçait soudain, tel un monstre rampant qui prenait corps tout à coup, nourrissant son imaginaire de scénarios aussi effroyables que fantasmagoriques.  
Un bruit. Il sursauta avant de reconnaître sa mère qui émergeait de l’appentis au fond du jardin. Et qui n’était pas seule, constata le garçon. Il se figea et lança un regard méfiant à l’inconnu. Était-il venu admirer les fleurs ? Non, il n’avait pas la mise guindée des aristocrates que fréquentait sa famille ou la respectabilité poussiéreuse des vieux professeurs, toujours curieux de l’évolution du projet de sa mère.  
Au contraire, son maintien dégageait une prestance à la fois militaire et menaçante. De haute stature, son visage dissimulé derrière une masse de cheveux indisciplinés, il était entièrement vêtu de noir et protégé par une semi-armure légère. Il avait plutôt l’air d’un pirate, songea le garçon qui écarquilla les yeux lorsqu’il aperçut le sabre et le pistolet à la ceinture de l’homme. L’autre surprit son regard et réagit aussitôt en portant la main sur la crosse de son arme. Le garçon recula, apeuré.  
  
Sa mère, elle, ne semblait pas effrayée.  
  
— Oh Ezra, tu n’es pas allé rejoindre ton père à l’Amirauté ?  
— Il était occupé.  
  
Le garçon fronça le nez, boudeur, sans que sa mère ne paraisse le remarquer. Son sourire était tendre, son regard distrait, ses joues rouges. Elle semblait essoufflée, comme si elle venait de courir, et de ses tresses d’ordinaire si soignées s’échappaient une multitude de mèches folles, formant un halo blond autour de sa tête.  
  
Il trouva cela étrange, mais n’y accorda pas d’importance.  
Il comprit plus tard.


	3. Des cartes truquées

Des cartes truquées  
(Un battement de cils)

  
  
  
_Disclaimers : les pions de ce grand jeu d’échec galactique appartiennent à Leiji Matsumoto._  
  
_ Note de l’auteur : comme je l’avais annoncé dans le premier chapitre, voici un texte qui n’a rien à voir avec le reste (et qui ne parle toujours pas de Kei Yuki. J’y arriverai probablement un jour, mais de toute évidence ce n’est pas pour tout de suite). Il traite par ailleurs d’une hypothèse différente de celle que j’ai évoquée précédemment, très intéressante également._  
  
_ Blabla technique : pas forcément très satisfaisant du point de vue de la rédaction. Faut dire que je l’ai rédigé sur un coin de table, aussi._  
  
_ Philosophie : toki no wa. Les boucles qui se succèdent._  


—

  
Cela faisait presque vingt ans…  
  
— Harlock ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ?  
  
La mèche de cheveux que Mimay tenait entre ses doigts s’échappa lorsque le capitaine de l’Arcadia se retourna sur le dos.  
  
— Mmm… Quoi donc ?  
— Tes cheveux…  
  
Harlock haussa un sourcil dubitatif, puis rejeta les draps de côté avant de se lever et de se déplacer jusqu’au miroir de la salle de bains attenante à ses quartiers.  
  
— Et bien ? interrogea-t-il sans cesser son examen. Je ne vois rien !  
  
Mimay se leva à son tour. L’air frais sur sa peau nue la fit frissonner. L’Arcadia était perpétuellement si sombre et froid, même dans l’atmosphère plus confinée de la chambre d’Harlock.  
La Nibelungen s’enveloppa dans le drap du lit et rejoignit la salle de bains à pas feutrés, tel un fantôme éthéré. Sourcils froncés, Harlock se regardait toujours dans le miroir comme si l’objet avait pu lui dévoiler les secrets de l’univers. Mimay eut un léger sourire en posant le menton sur l’épaule du capitaine pirate, et saisit à nouveau la mèche de cheveux qui l’avait intriguée.  
  
— Ici, regarde… Ça a changé de couleur…  
  
Harlock eut une mimique interloquée quelques secondes, puis il comprit.  
  
— Oh, un cheveu blanc ? Ce n’est rien, tu sais…  
  
Il plissa le front, sembla réfléchir un instant, et en fin de compte balaya d’un geste ses pensées, quelles qu’elles fussent, comme si elles n’avaient pas eu d’importance.  
  
— Mais on dirait que la matière noire ne m’empêche pas de vieillir, en définitive, conclut-il.  
  
La remarque plongea la Nibelungen dans des abîmes de perplexité. Vieillir ? Leur voyage n’avait pourtant duré qu’un battement de cils !  
Mimay occupa les jours suivants à collecter des informations dans l’immense bibliothèque de l’Arcadia. Sa connaissance des humains était restée très rudimentaire, s’aperçut-elle. Elle n’avait finalement jamais eu de véritable contact avec eux. À l’exception de Tochiro. Puis d’Harlock, à partir du moment où l’officier des Forces Terrestres avait pris le commandement de l’Arcadia.  
Harlock… Depuis des années, elle ne côtoyait qu’Harlock. Elle ne s’était jamais vraiment souciée du fonctionnement de l’humanité en général.  
Elle retint de ses investigations que ce peuple qu’elle peinait à comprendre était éphémère. Et, soudain, elle eut peur de la solitude. Elle était peut-être la dernière représentante des Nibelungen, mais, malgré les différences, elle avait appris à apprécier la compagnie d’Harlock. Elle n’imaginait pas – elle n’imaginait plus – traverser sa propre éternité sans personne à ses côtés.  
  
— Tu sembles soucieuse, observa Harlock encore une poignée de jours plus tard.  
  
Elle avait trouvé d’autres cheveux blancs dans les mèches brunes indisciplinées. Harlock ne paraissait pas s’en inquiéter, mais la Nibelungen sentait à chaque respiration un précipice s’ouvrir un peu plus sous ses pieds. C’était la première fois qu’elle éprouvait aussi vivement la cruauté du passage du temps. C’était… terrifiant.  
Harlock… Un battement de cils. Un battement de cils et il aurait disparu.  
  
Mimay prit sa décision au bout de trois mois, six jours et neuf heures standards – presque instantanément pour elle, alors qu’Harlock était depuis longtemps passé à d’autres sujets.  
Elle prit la seule décision qu’elle estimait satisfaisante. Le corps humain vieillissait. Elle ne pouvait l’empêcher. Il lui fallait donc un réceptacle plus jeune. Un humain jeune, idéaliste, intrépide et prêt à reprendre le flambeau. Apte à recevoir l’héritage du capitaine pirate.  
Bien sûr, pour ce faire, l’Arcadia devrait se rapprocher des zones habitées, renouer le contact avec les humains. Peut-être devraient-ils faire monter à bord d’autres personnes avant qu’elle ne trouve celui qui lui conviendrait. Mais il s’agissait de l’unique solution qui s’était présentée à elle.  
Ainsi, elle pourrait préserver l’esprit d’Harlock.  
Et le cycle serait éternel.  


—

  
Cela faisait presque quarante ans…  
  
— Oh, Harlock… Je t’ai trouvé un cheveu blanc…  
— Quoi, déjà ? Je ne suis pas si vieux !  
  
Le temps ne s’arrêtait jamais.  
Mais il était toujours possible de ruser. 


	4. Des espoirs perdus

## Des espoirs perdus

 

_Disclaimers  : l’origine à M. Matsumoto. La continuité à M. Aramaki. Et le reste à la légende._

_Note de l’auteur  : lorsque j’ai dit que j’utiliserai ce recueil pour parler de Kei, je ne pensais pas à cet aspect-là particulièrement, mais les associations d’idées ne se commandent pas. J’ai beau essayer de me tenir à l’écart de tous les tropes qui traînent, je n’y suis pas complètement imperméable non plus._

_Chronologie  : avant le film. Pas de date._

 

—

 

Au début, elle n’y avait pas pris garde. Il y avait tant à découvrir, tant à apprendre, elle s’était investie avec une telle passion dans sa nouvelle vie qu’il ne lui restait que peu de moments de calme pour réfléchir au passé. Les journées s’écoulaient à toute vitesse, emplies d’exercices de manœuvre, de simulations de combat et de listes de caractéristiques techniques interminables à mémoriser. Le soir, épuisée, elle s’écroulait de fatigue sur son lit et s’endormait aussitôt d’un sommeil sans rêves.

Finalement, lorsqu’elle fut plus à l’aise dans son poste pour se permettre de, parfois, laisser ses pensées vagabonder, elle avait fait un rapide calcul. Deux fois. Puis elle était allée trouver Yattaran. Le colosse bedonnant était arrivé en même temps qu’elle. Elle avait besoin d’une confirmation.

— Yattaran… Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous ici ?  
— Presque deux mois, pourquoi ?

Avec une pointe d’inquiétude, elle avait discrètement fait un test de grossesse. L’Arcadia prônait certes la liberté, mais elle doutait que le maigre équipage qui le composait accueille avec enthousiasme une femme enceinte. Ils étaient trop peu nombreux pour assurer le fonctionnement d’un vaisseau aussi grand, et ils comptaient sur elle pour faire sa part de travail. Elle n’avait pas le droit de se défausser à cause d’une grossesse.

Le test s’était révélé négatif. Heureusement, s’était-elle dit. Son retard ne devait être dû qu’au changement de son rythme de vie. À son activité incessante. Au stress. Ou alors… Elle s’était souvenue de l’aspect de l’Arcadia, de cette « matière noire » que le vaisseau crachait sans discontinuer et dont on retrouvait parfois des volutes dans les coursives.

Elle avait alors commencé à compter.

_Vingt-huit jours._

À qui en parler ? Au capitaine ? À Mimay ? La Nibelungen était certainement bien loin de ces considérations féminines, quant au capitaine… Non, ce n’était définitivement pas le genre de sujet à aborder avec le capitaine, décida-t-elle.

Elle estima par ailleurs inutile d’embêter Yattaran ou n’importe quel autre des gars avec ça. Tout ce qu’elle risquait d’y gagner, c’était une blague salace. La promiscuité d’une vie en équipage générait déjà suffisamment de heurts pour qu’elle rajoute de quoi exciter ces imbéciles.

_Cinquante-six jours._

La matière noire régénérait la matière. Elle l’avait constaté sur la coque externe du vaisseau après s’être sortie de son premier combat qui ne soit pas une simulation. Fascinée, elle avait observé le phénomène pendant des heures, le suivant avec une caméra autoportée, s’émerveillant de la reconstruction couche par couche des circuits, des gaines de protection, puis des multiples épaisseurs de blindage.

Quasi organique, avait-elle songé. Le mot l’avait ramené brutalement à la réalité. « La matière noire régénère la matière. » C’était la seule explication que le capitaine avait daigné leur donner. Elle avait compris : « la matière du vaisseau ». Mais cela affectait-il également l’équipage ?

_Quatre-vingt-quatre jours._

Avec fébrilité, elle avait tenté de percer à jour les secrets du générateur de matière noire. Elle avait cherché des plans, de la documentation technique, elle avait harcelé Yattaran pour qu’il se penche sur le sujet. Elle n’avait rien trouvé. L’Arcadia se régénérait, son capitaine traversait le temps, et personne n’y comprenait rien.

Yattaran avait argué que, si la matière noire les régénérait eux aussi, ce ne pouvait être qu’une bonne nouvelle. L’hypothèse n’avait cependant jamais été vérifiée : l’Arcadia était puissant et son équipage, invaincu – et aucun des gars n’était encore assez fou pour rester sans réagir sous le feu ennemi jusqu’à ce que sa spatio-armure le lâche.

Elle avait donc fini par éprouver sa théorie elle-même, un soir, seule dans sa cabine. Une pleine bouteille d’alcool de contrebande, un poignard aiguisé, une entaille de vingt centimètres sur l’avant-bras.

Au matin, la blessure avait disparu.

_Quatre-vingt-dix-neuf jours._

Elle avait renoncé à son décompte au bout de cent jours. Il fallait s’y résoudre, elle n’était plus réglée. Et elle était incapable de savoir si les radiations de matière noire avaient causé des dommages internes ou généré une… reconstruction.

Elle ne parvenait pas à décider quelle option était la pire.

_Cent jours, cent jours, cent jours…_

Chaque matin était identique au précédent.

Son temps semblait s’être arrêté au moment où elle avait embarqué sur l’Arcadia. Des gens allaient et venaient, l’équipage se renouvelait, elle restait. Elle avait peiné à croire Yattaran lorsqu’il était revenu d’une mission d’infiltration sur une planète de la Bordure.

— Combien de temps ? lui avait-il demandé. Vas-y, essaie de deviner ! Dis un chiffre !

Des années. Des années et elle n’avait pas changé. Jeune pour l’éternité, à la poursuite d’une utopie.

Il avait fallu qu'elle se rende à son tour en ville, qu'elle voie les bulletins d'informations publics, qu'elle achète un holo-journal, puis, en désespoir de cause, qu'elle interroge les passants, pour enfin accepter la réalité.

Plus tard, dans sa chambre, elle avait pleuré.

Puis elle s'était forcée à se calmer, à sourire, à sortir et à rejoindre le mess, où elle écouterait les gars se vanter de leurs prouesses sexuelles et où elle mettrait au tapis quiconque l'approcherait d'un peu trop près.

Peut-être n’était-ce pas irréversible, se convainquit-elle. Peut-être son corps était-il préservé tant qu’elle était à bord, et que le temps reprendrait son cours lorsqu’elle déciderait de suivre son propre chemin. Peut-être l’avenir lui donnerait-il l’opportunité de se poser quelque part, d’aimer et d’être aimée, de connaître la paix et de voir grandir une ribambelle d’enfants. Peut-être même seraient-ils les siens.

Peut-être.

Si tel n’était pas le cas, la liberté valait-elle ce sacrifice ?


	5. Des poupées cassées

## Des poupées cassées

 

_Disclaimers  : appartient probablement encore un peu à M. Matsumoto. Un peu._

_ Chronologie  : 2013. Préquelle, parce que ma cosmogonie personnelle  m’ empêche définitivement d’envisager l’existence de séquelles sur ce film. _

_Note s de l’auteur : ceci est le one-shot sur Kei que je voulais faire au départ (comme quoi, avec de l’obstination…). Ce n’est pas joyeux, ambiance 2013 oblige. C’est de l’interprétation arbitraire d’une ligne de dialogue anodine (en tendant un peu la corde j’ose même prétendre être plus ou moins raccord avec 78). À l’occasion, je m’occuperai de Yattaran._

 

—

 

— Ton père ne reviendra pas.

C’était ainsi qu’elle avait appris la nouvelle, par une simple phrase lâchée du bout des lèvres, froidement et sans aucune empathie pour la petite fille qu’elle était. Elle n’avait pas compris. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas.

— Mon père est un grand scientifique ! Il étudie la xénobiologie !  
— Ça suffit, mademoiselle ! Votre conduite est indigne de notre établissement !

Deux ans s’étaient écoulés. Elle venait de fêter son onzième anniversaire. Seule. À croire qu’elle n’existait plus pour personne. Elle renifla, serra les poings. Ses yeux piquaient, mais elle ne pleurerait pas.

— Mon père est le meilleur xénbiologiste de Gaïa, s’obstina-t-elle d’une voix cassée.

Elle aimait ce mot : xénobiologie. Ardu à prononcer, il sonnait comme une promesse de voyages lointains et de mystères à découvrir. Il appelait à l’aventure. À l’espoir.

— La xénobiologie est une discipline de charlatan, mademoiselle Yuki. N’écoutez-vous donc pas en cours ? Seule la Terre est capable de créer la vie !

Dans un flash douloureux, l’enfant se souvint des créatures étranges qui couraient dans le salon, lorsque son père était rentré de sa mission sur Tokarga avec une pleine valise d’échantillons. Elle se souvint avoir ri devant le comportement erratique de ces choses, qui étaient peut-être des plantes ou peut-être des animaux, et dont la logique échappait à la compréhension humaine.

Elle se souvint de l’incendie. Deux ans. Grièvement brûlé d’avoir voulu affronter le brasier pour sauver ses travaux, son père était monté dans une ambulance de Gaïa.

On lui avait dit qu’il ne reviendrait pas.

— Où est mon père ? insista-t-elle. Quand aurai-je l’autorisation de le voir ? Est-ce que je ne peux pas au moins lui rendre visite pour mon anniversaire ?

Deux ans. Elle renifla encore. La question suivante allait lui faire mal, mais il fallait qu’elle sache. À présent elle était grande, décida-t-elle. Elle avait droit à la vérité.

— Est-ce qu’il est mort ? lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Les épaules de l’adulte en face d’elle se voûtèrent légèrement.

— Il est mort, c’est ça ? répéta-t-elle, criant presque et sans plus se soucier des larmes sur ses joues. Il est mort et vous ne me l’avez pas dit ?  
— Mademoiselle…

L’adulte soupira, parut hésiter ; l’espace d’un instant, un voile de tristesse assombrit ses yeux avant qu’un masque impénétrable ne recouvre à nouveau ses traits.

— Vous ne pouvez pas le voir, mademoiselle.

Cela ne répondait pas à sa question. Cela la laissait aux prises à l’incertitude, aux ragots, aux moqueries des autres pensionnaires. Les enfants sont cruels.

Deux ans. Elle avait fini par se blinder contre les attaques verbales. Laisser dire, laisser glisser. Elle avait appris la patience. Elle avait appris la solitude. Mais elle en avait assez.

Elle fugua.

Ce fut difficile. Il y avait des caméras de surveillance et des patrouilles de drones dans les rues, et une petite fille seule passait difficilement inaperçue. Elle persévéra, progressa lentement, par étapes prudentes, en se mêlant à des groupes ou des familles.

Elle atteignit sa destination quelques minutes avant la fin de l’heure des visites.

— Je suis venue voir le professeur Yuki, demanda-t-elle à l’accueil.

Une infirmière aux cheveux grisonnants la toisa avec un dédain perceptible.

— Vous êtes de la famille ?  
— Je suis sa fille, annonça-t-elle avec son plus beau sourire.  
— Aile C. Neuvième étage, lâcha l’infirmière avant de se désintéresser totalement d’elle.

L’enfant n’attendit pas que quelqu’un s’aperçoive qu’elle n’avait rien à faire là. Elle saisit sa chance, emprunta un escalier monumental, traversa une cour intérieure ornée de panneaux holographiques verdoyants, se perdit entre des immeubles monolithiques tous identiques et leva enfin les yeux sur une porte coulissante striée de gris et de rouge. « Aile C ». Elle touchait au but.

Elle n’osa pas prendre l’ascenseur. Lorsqu’elle atteignit le palier du neuvième étage, essoufflée après une ascension qui lui avait paru interminable, elle se trouva face à une rangée de chambres aux portes closes, de part et d’autre d’un couloir rectiligne uniformément blanc.

Il y avait un nom sur chaque porte, constata-t-elle tandis qu’elle avançait d’un pas incertain. Et une trappe à un peu plus de la mi-hauteur, juste assez basse pour qu’elle puisse jeter un coup d’œil à l’intérieur en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds.

Curieuse, elle souleva le loquet de la première trappe, puis de la deuxième. Elle se contenta de déchiffrer le nom sur la troisième porte. Elle sursauta tandis qu’un râle inhumain se faisait entendre derrière la quatrième porte. Et elle se mit à courir, lisant les noms sans s’arrêter, s’efforçant de ne pas écouter les cris, les gémissements et les mots incohérents qui rebondissaient dans le couloir. Pas celle-là. Celle-là non plus.

Elle en était presque venue à espérer qu’elle ne trouverait pas le nom qu’elle cherchait ici, qu’elle s’était trompée d’étage ou que l’infirmière l’avait mal renseignée, lorsqu’elle le vit : « Yuki ». En lettres capitales, suivi d’un numéro. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. « Papa… » chuchota-t-elle.

La porte était verrouillée. Restait la trappe. Sa main tremblait lorsqu’elle fit glisser le panneau sur le côté, qu’elle se retourna, inquiète, et qu’elle fixa sans vraiment les voir l’enfilade de portes et le couloir vide.

Des portes et des trappes, toutes identiques. Des cris, des coups sourds, des hululements, et, imprimée sur sa rétine, la silhouette de l’occupant de la première chambre, vêtu d’un pyjama vert pâle, échevelé, accroupi au centre de la pièce et agitant les bras de façon désordonnée, la bave aux lèvres.

Des portes et des trappes.

Avec désespoir, l’enfant relut le nom sur la porte en face d’elle. « Yuki ». Elle devait prendre une décision. D’une minute à l’autre, un adulte allait apparaître et l’emmènerait loin d’ici.

« Yuki », la narguait la porte.

— Papa ! cria-t-elle.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds.

— Papa !

… Une silhouette vêtue d’un pyjama vert pâle, maigre et échevelée, recroquevillée contre un mur, ses genoux repliés contre la poitrine.

— Papa…

Le professeur Yuki se balançait lentement d’avant en arrière, le regard vide, balbutiant sans discontinuer des syllabes inintelligibles.

 

—

 

_« … Il paraît qu’un biologiste a fait des recherches sur eux.  
_ —  _Et alors ?  
_ —  _Oh, on dit qu’il serait devenu fou avant d’éclaircir leur mystère. »_

 

—

 

Il ne l’avait même pas reconnue.


End file.
